


trust exercise

by sweggscellent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: It’s sweet, this loss of control; it reaffirms the unwavering trust Yuuri has put into Viktor, the willingness of the other to hold onto that trust and cherish it, value it with everything Viktor has.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kotyonak translates as kitten  
> NOTE 12/6: it's been kindly pointed out to me that sounds are generally inserted when the penis is flaccid so i might eventually go back into this and edit some parts to make it more congruous

When Viktor first brings up The Idea to Yuuri, Yuuri is vehemently against it.

He loves Viktor, he does. He trusts him and understands him and would cross the world and back fifty times over if it would make him happy, but Yuuri has his limits.

The intensity of Viktor’s puppy eyes, of _Viktor_ , is threatening to shake those limits apart.

“It’s a trust exercise,” Viktor insists. Yuuri wrinkles his nose.

“A trust exercise,” he repeats back skeptically. Viktor nods. “I don't even know anything about it.”

This, of course, does not deter Viktor. Few things do.

“I can provide you with learning materials!” he says enthusiastically, to Yuuri’s non-surprise. At Yuuri’s continued visible skepticism, Viktor’s face softens and he pulls one of Yuuri’s hands between both of his. “Please consider it,” he says quietly, bringing Yuuri’s hand to his lips. His lips brush his knuckles warmly when the blond speaks and it makes Yuuri’s cheeks go pink. “It would mean very much to me.”

Sighing, Yuuri gently tugs Viktor down to press a kiss against his mouth.

“I'll think about it,” he agrees, and his uncertainty is soothed by the way Viktor’s whole face lights up at the promise.

* * *

 

Months later, when Yuuri is convinced Viktor thinks he’s forgotten about it, he brings it up again.

“I want to try it,” he says, looking Viktor right in his pretty blue eyes. He feels determined. “Tonight.”

“Tonight?” Viktor echoes, unable to keep the utter _joy_ from splitting his face in half brilliantly. “Really?”

“Yes,” Yuuri says, trying to will down the anxiety building in his gut. “You said it’s like a trust exercise, right?”

Viktor nods enthusiastically.

“Okay then. Tonight.”

Viktor kisses him dizzy.

* * *

 

The ropes are not new.

This part is comfortable and familiar; Viktor humming quietly to himself as he takes his time with each knot, the way he tugs carefully to test the give of each one, the kiss he gives to Yuuri once he’s finished tying him up.

It’s sweet, this loss of control; it reaffirms the unwavering trust Yuuri has put into Viktor, the willingness of the other to hold onto that trust and cherish it, value it with everything Viktor has. Yuuri’s heart lurches a bit.

It’s simple tonight, at least; there’s one silk rope keeping his wrists bound, one more to keep his arms securely behind his back. He’s comfortable, too; Viktor made sure to fluff the pillows against Yuuri’s back extra tonight.

Yuuri is pulled back to the present when Viktor kisses him one more time.

“Are you ready?” the blond asks before he lets his gaze draw lower, eyebrow arching mischievously. “I’d say yes, by the looks of it.”

Yuuri already knows what he’s looking at; he can feel the hypersensitivity of his naked skin caused by the bright flush consuming him, knows the anticipation alone has already got him hard. He tries not to let his blush worsen.

“Yes,” Yuuri shyly confirms.

“Good,” Viktor says, and that dashing smile is back, threatening to make Yuuri’s hands shake harder than they are.

Viktor leans down to pull out a bottle of lube and a small black kit that he’s stashed under the bed. The older man is still fully dressed; Yuuri can’t help but think he’s purposely left his clothes on. He shivers when Viktor snaps the lube open and pours a generous amount into his palm.

“You look so pretty waiting for me to touch you,” Viktor grins, deliberately not looking Yuuri in the eye. His gaze rakes over his naked body instead, his flushed cock leaning heavily against his hip. Yuuri starts to sweat.

“Don’t tease me,” he says quietly.

“Mm, I’m not teasing you,” Viktor hums, smile ever present. He reaches out to drag wet fingertips lightly over Yuuri’s cock and the younger man twitches, arms instinctively pushing against his binds. Viktor’s eyelids lower and his smile goes sharp. “Not by praising you, at least.”

“ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri hisses.

“You really do want to get right to it, don’t you?” Viktor laughs. He looks completely enamored. “But that’s part of the exercise. You have to trust me to give you what you need when you need it.” He wraps his slick, warm hand around Yuuri despite his words and begins to slowly jerk him off. Yuuri bites his lip on a whine, letting it turn into a huff when Viktor stops the movement of his hand.

“You have to let me hear you,” he says, and suddenly there’s a hard edge to Viktor’s tone that makes Yuuri’s body tense up in the best possible way.

“Yes sir,” he responds automatically. Viktor smiles.

“Good boy.” Yuuri can’t suppresses his shiver.

The blond resumes the pace of his hand, smoother and sweeter than before. He twists his wrist as he strokes Yuuri’s wet cock, and Yuuri sighs and gasps for Viktor, drinking in the way the older man stares. It’s embarrassing, but it feels good, and Yuuri knows Viktor only stares because he loves him so much. He can feel the knot of warmth tightening low in his belly.

“Viktor,” Yuuri gasps when the blond rubs a finger roughly over his slit. He feels dangerously, suddenly close to coming.

“Do you want this?” Viktor asks.

“ _Yes_ , please!” Yuuri cries, voice humiliatingly breathy. “I’m going to come if you keep _teasing_ me.”

“So soon?” Viktor asks, pulling his hand away. He chuckles. “God, look at you. So beautiful. So _desperate_ ”

Yuuri had let his eyes slide shut at some point and now he revels in it; he feels wound tight, ready for the real fun to start. He tries to moderate his breathing.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says after letting him breathe, tone full of love. “Are you ready?”

Yuuri opens his eyes to see Viktor balancing the black kit from before on his knee. His heartbeat immediately picks up pace.

“Yes,” he says, soft but sure.

Viktor nods and opens the latches very carefully. The inside is made of plush purple velvet; five metal rods of varying thickness rest on it. Yuuri feels himself swallow at the sight.

“I have no intention of using any of the others tonight,” Viktor says as he removes the thinnest rod from the case.

“Thank God,” Yuuri breathes, and Viktor laughs, the sound light and pleasant.

“We can stop if you want,” he offers.

“No, no. I want to do this,” Yuuri insists. “I wouldn’t have said yes the first time if I wasn’t certain. I trust you, Viktor.”

Viktor’s eyes glaze over with something resembling dominance, but it’s also sweet, affectionate. Yuuri is very aware of the ache between his legs.

Neither of them speaks as Viktor carefully applies lubricant to the rod and over the head of Yuuri’s dick, though Yuuri does shiver when it happens. Viktor positions the sound at Yuuri’s slit; Yuuri’s heartbeat is in his throat.

“Go ahead,” he says around it.

“Okay,” Viktor whispers, and very, very carefully, he begins to press it into Yuuri.

The stretch is incredible, like nothing Yuuri has ever felt in his life. It’s painful, and he can’t help gasping as the thin rod continues pressing into his body, but he manages a strained _keep going_ when Viktor moves to stop.

It feels like days go by before the sound is finally completely inside him, gravity doing most of the work.

“How do you feel?” Viktor asks patiently, and the words feel tangible to Yuuri.

He feels open and raw, completely full in a way he’s never experienced. His reality keeps shifting, and shifting again, until the burn melts into something more resembling white noise.

“Different,” Yuuri finally manages.

“Good different or bad different?”

“Good, I think.” He can’t stop gasping. “Fuh, um. Fuck me with it,” he requests quietly. “Please.”

Viktor’s eyes feel like fire on Yuuri’s skin as they watch him. His fingers are merciful as the gently tug the sound back out, but Yuuri doesn’t expect it to feel so electrifyingly _good_ ; his back arches and he gives a sharp moan. Viktor’s eyebrow twitches and he releases his grip; it slides back in quickly and Yuuri cries out.

“ _God_ ,” the younger man gasps. His throat already feels raw; the pleasure is insane. He hadn’t at all expected to like it this well.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Viktor growls, and when Yuuri finally gathers the sense to actually _look_ at Viktor, he can see it all over his face. His pupils are blown and his bottom lip looks raw and bitten; Yuuri’s body flushes impossibly hotter.

Viktor presses his mouth to Yuuri’s in a wet kiss, sucking the breath out of him and making him lightheaded. “You’re taking it so well,” the blond mutters against his lips, and Yuuri whines in response. He wants so badly to touch Viktor; he’d briefly forgotten he couldn’t.

Yuuri cries out sharply when Viktor wraps his still-wet hand back around his cock and the sensation of being filled up and wrapped in heat is overwhelming. He fucks desperately into Viktor’s welcoming hand and pushes his moans into Viktor’s mouth.

The older man slides his wet lips across Yuuri’s cheek to whisper dirty things into his ear. “I’m going to milk you until you’re dry, and even then, you’ll still be begging me for more.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri pleads. It feels like it’s all he’s able to say. He moans deep in his throat when Viktor’s hand trails downwards to massage his balls. “Please, Viktor, _please_. I want to come.”

“I know,” Viktor murmurs. He draws his hand back to instead trace light, teasing patterns against the underside of Yuuri’s throbbing cock. He’s staring hard at Yuuri’s dick, and when the younger man glances down, he can see why; he’s begun to leak copiously around the sound and it’s sliding lewdly down his length.

A gasp tears itself from Yuuri’s throat when Viktor leans down to lap at the precome noisily, dragging his tongue firmly against the bulbous end of the sound and making Yuuri’s hips buck.

“ _Please,_ Viktor, please. I need it,” Yuuri begs, muscles drawing tight. Viktor takes mercy on him and watches with a soft, enamored smile as he slowly begins fucking the sound in and out of Yuuri’s soaked slit.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Yuuri gasps, bucking his hips into it. The pressure is building and overwhelming and he feels close to tears. “Please,” he sobs, feeling himself gush around the metal rod.

“So pretty, so _graceful,_ ” Viktor is murmuring, and it sounds like a prayer as his eyes flicker between Yuuri’s pleasure-wracked face and his writhing body. “I want you to come for me.”

Yuuri’s body obeys, sobbing when Viktor finally pulls the sound free, cock visibly pulsing as he comes hard over his stomach. He’s moaning Viktor’s name amongst other unintelligible words; he looks otherworldly.

“So beautiful,” Viktor praises as Yuuri’s body finally goes pliant, relaxing back against the pillows. His breathing is harsh; Viktor can see his body trembling.

“ _Kotyonak_ ,” Viktor murmurs softly, crawling up Yuuri’s body to kiss his forehead. “ _Kotyonak_ , you did so well for me, such a beautiful performance. How do you feel?”

Yuuri has to clear his throat twice before he can speak. “Good,” he croaks. “Tired.”

“Rest, then,” Viktor says softly, moving to untie the ropes. He rolls Yuuri’s wrists gently and kisses each one before releasing him. “I’ll be right back.”

Yuuri dozes as Viktor leaves and then returns, even as he cleans him and tucks the blankets around him.

“Sleep, love,” and a gentle kiss against his forehead are the last things he remembers before chasing Viktor’s voice into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com) or uhh [twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsceptional)


End file.
